Psychos and Liars
by TDIzzyfan
Summary: Why does Izzy hate Justin so much? Why does she think he's a liar? Turns out, they dated for a brief time! What happend? Find out! Also discover how Izzy became friends with Noah and Eva!
1. Izzy's POV

**For those of you who read my other fic, the reason why I haven't made another chapter in a while, was not only the premiere of TDWT, but I've also been working on this. This first chapter will be told in Izzy's POV. I hope you enjoy it.**

I've had a weird day today. I won a challenge for my team today, with an awesome explosion no less, yet I might get eliminated. Maybe I shouldn't have told all that stuff to LeShawna. Maybe I shouldn't have given that tip to the KB's. I gotta keep my motor mouth shut. Even though I was in the bottom two, I was pretty sure I wouldn't be booted. Chris was being overly-dramatic as usual to build up the suspense.

Chris: The person who doesn't receive this marshmallow will walk off the Dock Of Shame and take a ride on the Boat of Losers. Who's it gonna be?

Then I heard that familiar sound of a helicopter. I looked up and saw the RCMP logo on the side. The adrenaline began to rush in my veins, my heart started to beat faster, and I smiled. It was my old police friends from jail, coming to take me back in. I was in the middle of a competition; they can't take me in now! This could be staged, I thought to myself. But, once I noticed a shocked face from everyone including Chris, I knew this was no fake. Then one of them screamed through the megaphone.

Police officer: (through megaphone) IZZY! We know your down there! You are under arrest!

Since its night-time and no one can see at night, they brought out a searchlight. Duh! LeShawna then asked from behind me:

LeShawna: (shocked) You mean all that trash you were talking was true?

I thought back at everything I said that day. I said I was one eighty-seventh Cherokee, but I know I'm of Scottish blood. I said I know how to catch and cook crocodile and koala. Crocodile, yes, but I haven't tried koala bear, YET! Four of my friends getting eaten by sharks while pushing a yacht to shore? If my friends didn't know me, a master of Street Fighter style kung-fu, they would have been. Getting chased by the RCMP? Yep, I'm defiantly a fugitive. I didn't want to leave, but the searchlight kept getting closer and closer to me. I had to find some place to hide until they left. So, I responded to her question like so:

Me: No, just the RCMP part. See ya!

They had found me right there. I looked up at them. I began glaring at them. I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Me: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!

I began running for my life as they followed. I laughed manically along the way. Why? Because I'm crazy! I knew I had left with a bang. I kept running, but I realized that I was about to fall off the edge of the dock.

Maybe it'd be harder to find me underwater. So, I jumped into the water and began swimming for my life. The RCMP was still hot on my trail though. I was thinking of a way I could get away faster. As I eyed the lake floor, I noticed there was a shark sleeping underwater. Sharks can swim pretty fast! I swam up to it and slapped it on the nose. It woke up and looked really pissed. So, I jumped on his back and pulled his fin. He sped up like a torpedo. The searchlight was still on my butt! I franticly searched around the lake again. I saw what looked like a human skeleton wearing scuba gear. It was probably one of Chris's interns. Poor soul got eaten by sharks. I grabbed the snorkel and began blowing bubbles. I had the plan of faking my death. This would be the third time I did so. My parents were bawling the first time I did it, but once I "came back from the dead", I told them that "if the RCMP told you I died, I didn't", so they have nothing to worry about this time. I stopped blowing bubbles. The light examined the area one more time before finally going away. Ha ha! Take that you Mounties!

The shark stopped and began shaking me off of his back. He looked ready to me. As he opened his mouth and revealed his three rows of teeth, I stuffed a tuna fish into his mouth and kicked his tail. He swam away as fast as he could. I continued on my own. As the water got shallower, I just began running. I saw a near-by island! LAND! I finally made it to shore.

I shook myself dry, and peeled all the seaweed out of my hair. I then walked around the island to see if anyone lived there. It obviously was inhabited by what I thought were some rich lake people. There was this little house top of a hill and stairs that lead to a giant pool. Beach chairs were everywhere. And there was this sign around the dock that said "Welcome , Izzy, to Playa Des Losers!". Wow, they must be psychics if they knew I was coming here. It's strange, this is what my application form for Total Drama pictured it would like! I heard something behind me. It sounded like a Jet-Ski riding across the water. I turned around and saw Chris riding a Jet-Ski. He looked up and smiled at me.

Chris: Ah, I was hoping you could make it. I thought you were caught by the police!

I was a little confused now, but I just kept the conversation going.

Me: They can try all they want, but Izzy's is fast –footed! The Popo has never caught me, and never will! (laughs) Hey, is this your house?

Chris: No, this is _your_ house. This is the place where all of the eliminated campers go! I like to call it "Playa Des Losers"! Unlike at Camp Wawanakwa, you will be treated like a queen here. You got every luxury possible here. Five-star restaurants, dance floors, spas, you name it. You can do whatever you want. You could hang out with every eliminated contestant, and every week, you get to welcome a new one.

That answered everything. This place is amazing! The RCMP will never suspect me hiding here.

Me: I think I'm gonna love this place! So, where's everyone else?

Chris: Probably asleep. They were supposed to be out here to welcome you an hour ago!

He pulled out his megaphone.

Chris: They do get one cruel wake-up call once a week, though. (laughs)

I covered my ears while he shouted.

Chris: (through megaphone) WAKE UP, LOSERS! WE HAVE A NEW GUEST!

Everyone was mumbling in anger or just being tired. I bet if they're treated like kings and queens, they get to sleep as long as they want. Six of them walked out of their rooms and down by the dock. It's as if some of them were zombies because some of them looked like they either haven't gotten any sleep or got too much sleep.

Chris: You recognized anyone?

I did recognize a few of them. There was that girl I switched teams with. She looked sad, but that's probably the withdraw from lack of a friend. And there was that hot guy. Wow, look at those abs!

Chris: There are all of your new friends! Home-schooled Ezekiel, bully Eva, brainiac Noah, gorgeous Justin, the now friendless Katie, and the wannabe-jock Tyler! This is psychotic Izzy!

Psychotic? There's a way better word to describe me other than that!

Me: Actually, I'm certifiable! Insane! Crazy! Nuts! Bananas! Cuckoo! But, don't let those traits fool you! I would love to hang with all of you!

Chris: Save it for tomorrow. It's time to meet your room mates!

Roommates, huh? I wonder which one of those guys I'm rooming with? That Justin guy looked at me as I left with Chris. I blushed a little. How can't I? He's just so incredibly hot! He winked at me. I was giggling like crazy.

Chris: You okay?

Me: (laughs) Yeah.

Everyone went back to their rooms. Once I walked inside, I saw this enormous gallery. An intern was hanging a picture of me next to pictures of everyone else. That Chef from the island came walking towards us. He was wearing a maid's outfit that was way too small for him. I was laughing harder than I was before. He handed me a key with the numbers 237 on it.

Chef: Your room is on the second floor. Whenever you need anything, just call room service and I will come to serve you. Please enjoy your stay.

Chris: Thank you, Maiden Chef. Now go make breakfast for tomorrow!

He growled and began mumbling curses under his breath. I would want to kick his ass too if I were forced to where that getup. So, me and Chris went up the elevator. Even the insides of the elevator looked nice. There were red velvet seats and even a TV that was playing Celebrity Manhunt.

Josh: And there goes another camper. Izzy, the psycho chick, was eliminated earlier today, but she left in a unique way. Before Chris could even announce who's leaving, the RCMP chased her off the island. The RCMP pronounced dead, but according to her parents, she has faked it.

Chris: You faked your death?

Oh crap, the Popo know I'm alive!

Me: Don't tell them I'm here.

Chris: Whatever.

That was close. Izzy lives another day!

The doors opened up to a hallway. Chris walked me to my room. Everything here looks nice! Makes me wonder how much they paid. Chris is pretty cheap, so I don't know how he could create such a beautiful place like this.

Chris: Here we are. Ready to meet your roomies?

Me: Yeah! But, I just want to see how great the maids are. Can I get some caramel coated fishcakes?

I've been craving those all day. Fishcakes are good on their own, but if you smother them in caramel…it's like eating peace on earth. Chris gave me the funniest look. He looked ready to barf. If he did, that would make my day. I love making people barf.

Chris: O-kay.

He called Chef with his cell-phone.

Chris: Izzy want caramel fishcakes!

Chef: (through phone) What?

Chris: It's best that you don't ask, Chef. It's Izzy we're talking about.

He hung up. Not long after calling, Chef came up the elevator and served me fishcakes a plater. I took a big bite out of the caramel covered goodness.

Me: (mouthful) The staff really_ does_ treat you like a queen.

I threw the rest of the food at Chef's face. Boy, was he mad. He didn't do anything, but storm off down stairs. Now I was ready to meet my roommates. I'm hoping they might actually be my friends. Most of the people on the island just treated me like I was crazy. Except Owen. He was the only friend I had their. Maybe it will change? Let's hope so.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Before we meet Izzy's roommates (take a guess who they'll be), you will see Justin's POV in the next chapter. See you then! COMMENT! REVIEW!** **Peace out!**


	2. Justin's POV

I can't believe this! Heather read Gwen's diary to everyone, I earned my team a ton of points, and I'm the one who gets voted off! Heather may be manipulative, but I'm simply gorgeous! How can she resist my charm? As I walked the Dock of Shame, I noticed that Chef was talking on the phone with someone.

Chef: So, do you think you can send me a photo of him? I would love to have is autograph! (silence as he listens to the other end) Of course I'm straight! Even straight men like me can fall for that boy.

He stopped talking once he saw me sit down in the boat. He smiled at me and waved. He then began talking to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

Chef: You wanna talk to him?

He hands the phone to me.

Chef: You got a call from your publicist.

My publicist! He'll make me feel better!

Me: Hello? Jack? Hey! It's great talking to you again!

Jack: (through phone) Right back at you, Justin! I heard about what happened. It's all over Celebrity Manhunt, and all of the entertainment magazines, you're even in your local papers. Sorry, man.

More publicity from my loving fans! I can't wait to get home and hear all of those fangirls screaming in my front yard.

Me: It's okay. I didn't want to donate to that charity anyway.

Jack: You mean the "Unattractive-Looking People Wish Foundation"? Why?

Me: Why do you think? They're _unattractive._

Jack: Come on, your parents are unattractive

True that. My parents are ugly. That's why my Mom got a genetically altered test tube!

Me: Yeah, I know, but without them, I wouldn't even exist.

Jack: Uh, you better stop praising yourself. I got bad news.

Oh crap, I'm doomed!

Me: (worried) What?

Jack: I just got the latest issue of "Reality Magazine" and you've been getting some negative feedback. I quote "Model, Justin from popular reality show, Total Drama Island, has been eliminated from the game. I found this guy to be a real showoff and I'm not exactly a fan of the silent type. Yes, his elimination was a little unfair, but I'm glad he's gone." I've also read a few forums, and you don't seem to that popular.

Me: But, I thought I was adored by everyone!

Jack: You're adored by people who love your modeling! You're just not loved by the critics or the Total Drama fan base.

How can there be a fan base if there's only been five episodes shot? Jack will probably figure out a way to give myself a better image.

Me: How do you think I can change that?

Jack: Well, you could stop showing off your body all the time.

Yeah, like that'll ever happen.

Me: No way, it's my _job_ to show off my body!

Jack: You got a point there. Um, a lot of reality show stars usually start dating other reality show stars. Why don't you get a girlfriend? That will put you on the cover of Reality Mag' and you'll be all over Celebrity Manhunt!

_That_ I could do. I'm surprised I don't have a girlfriend now. I guess I should get an account on one of those internet dating sites.

Me: Not a bad idea at all! So, should I get a hot girlfriend or a girlfriend who's ugly and makes me hotter in comparison?

Jack: Your parents take the latter role to me. I would date someone just as beautiful as you or at least someone who looks normal.

Me: Then it's official. Tell all the girls at home that Justin's looking for his soul mate!

Jack: Will do, buddy. I'll see you back home. Bye!

He hung up. The boat suddenly came to a stop. How could we be all the way to the airport in half an hour? Chef came up to me smiling.

Chef: Welcome home!

I didn't see my ugly Mom or my ugly dad, or all of the screaming fan girls, I saw a much better sight. It had a house near a hill with many beach chairs and pools as well as this sign that said "Welcome, Justin, to Playa Des Losers!" I have no idea what that means, but this place is beautiful. Still, it's not my home.

Me: This is not my home, Chef. Though, I wouldn't mind living here.

Chef: You will be living here, Justin. You'll be living here until someone wins. This is Playa Des Losers, where all the losers of Total Drama Island roam free! We have everything imaginable here. Great food, room service, a spa, the works! I'm your butler, maid, cook, and security guard. I am forced to be your slave by Chris.

A spa? I think I'm gonna like this place a lot. Plus, I'll have the chance to find a girlfriend!

Me: Chef, you had me at "spa"! So, where do I sleep? Where are all the other losers?

Chef: They're all sleeping in their rooms. It's about time for them to wake up and give you a warmer welcome. I'll be right back.

He ran up the stairs and into the highest room of the house. I heard loud knocking noises as well as the moaning of many people who were right in the middle of their beauty sleep. He then came back with all three losers walking beside him. One of them was a girl! Once she saw me, she immediately started to blush. She didn't look as happy as I thought she would be to see me. In fact, she looked upset she was happy. I think I should wait for more girls to arrive first. This girl was **way** too ugly!

Chef: Meet your fellow losers: Ezekiel, Eva and Noah! You will get to know each of them during your stay! And one of these three will be your roommates.

So I wouldn't have to room with Eva, I used my moves to get Chef's attention. I ripped off my shirt, much to Chef's delight.

Me: Cheffy, you wouldn't mind if I picked my roommate, would you?

Chef: (laughs shyly) Sure!

Eva was still blushing, but she was still only smiling slightly, while the one reading the book didn't really seem to care, the one with the gold chain around his neck caught my eye. He seemed attracted to me, but not in the way Chef was acting. He was still laughing while I was making my decision. I pointed to the one with the gold chain.

Me: Zeke, is it? Nice to meet you.

He gasped when I talked to him.

Ezekiel: (excitedly) You mean you want to room with me?

I nodded yes.

Ezekiel: Yeah! You and me will be best buds, eh?

I honestly, didn't want to hang with this guy, but he's a lot better than the ugly girl and book worm.

Me: (foe-enthusiasm) Yeah, best buds forever!

Chef: Good choice. Hasn't had a roommate 'til now. So, you want me to give you a tour of the place?

Me: No, I'd rather just surprise myself.

Chef: Whatever you say, Justin! I don't have time for a tour anyway. I have to make breakfast! See you tomorrow!

He walked inside. Zeke than began to speak.

Ezekiel: So, what do you wanna do, new best bud?

Me: If you want to, I can give you a facial. You could really use one.

Ezekiel: Actually, Chef already gave me one today.

This shocked me. Facials too? Now I really love this place.

Me: Really? Wow, this resort really does have everything!

Ezekiel: It does. Wait 'til you see the beds. They're _so_ comfy, eh?

Me: Probably memory foam. I could really use that for my gorgeous brain. It doesn't come cheap you know.

He led me to our room. It was probably just as nice as the outside. Memory foam beds, flat screen TV with 3000 channels, walk in closet, internet access, lave lamps, and everything was clean. This is defiantly my kind of place.


	3. Beautiful New Friendships

God, these fishcakes are delicious! But, who cares about that now? I'm about to meet my new friends! I opened the door to find even more luxury. There was a giant flat screen TV, a laptop with Wi-Fi and wireless mouse, memory foam beds, and even a giant bookcase full of books! Duh! There was also a treadmill and tons of dumbbells. Though, I had some kind of feeling that these were made specifically for my new roommates. On one side of the room, this guy with a big head just put a book back on the shelf and pulled out another. On the other, a muscular and mean looking girl was lifting some weights and watching a fitness show on the television. My bed was in the middle, but I didn't see anything I would like to use every day.

Chris: This is Noah and Eva. They'll be your roommates.

They didn't look up when I came in, so they're either having too much fun or they don't care.

Chris: Oh, I almost forgot.

Chef came from behind him and handed him a metal chair with a little box and wires on top with a switch on the armrest. It was an electric chair!

Chris: Here's a little present from the Total Drama staff.

I gasped with joy. I took the chair out of his hands and ran up to the wall to put it there. I sat down in the chair and pulled the switch. I laughed maniacally as one-hundred glorious volts of electricity rushed through my skin. Once it stopped, I continued laughing as Noah and Eva looked at each other from across the room. They had the 'should we be worried about our lives" look on their faces. Maybe that wasn't a good first impression. They shouldn't think I'm crazy immediately, but I just couldn't resist trying my new hot seat out first! Well, they went back to what they were doing before, so that might be a good sign.

Chris: I'm glad you liked your gift! Now, why don't you get equated with your roomies?

He closed the door. Finally, we had some privacy. I sat down on my bed. I felt the memory foam perfectly shape to my butt and thighs. It feels so comfy I could just fall asleep now. But, I had to make friends with these guys. I turned around to Noah's side. I commented on the book he was reading.

Me: Stephen King, huh? Carrie's a great book, am I right?

His eye widened as soon as I spoke. He turned his head to me. I smiled and giggled a little at the expression on his face. He then put his eyes right back on the text.

Noah: (sounding slightly scared) Yeah, it is. (normally) You know, Carrie kind of reminds me of how crazy you seem to be.

Great work, Izzy. I knew I should have tried the chair out later! I kept the conversation going, though.

Me: Yeah, but I'm not as crazy as her. And she has psychic powers! (talking faster) If I had psychic powers, I would be floating around the room and turning that TV upside down with my mind! Seriously, have you ever thought about what it's like watching something on the ceiling and it's upside down? That would be so weird, but really cool!

Noah was looking scared again, a lot more scared than last time. He rolled his eyes and began reading again. I shouldn't ramble like that, but I couldn't stop thinking about psychic powers and pig's blood! Maybe Eva will respond to me better. I should be careful. When I saw her get all angry, I thought for sure someone would be fresh mince meat.

Me: So, Eva, how's that work out going?

Eva: Fine.

Me: How's anger management?

Eva: (angrily and screaming) That's none of your BUIESNESS!

She threw a dumbbell at the wall, which left a small hole in it. Yeah, I'm kinda scared now. That showed in my facial expressions, because Eva did have a full of remorse once she looked at me.

Eva: (calmly) Sorry, I prefer to keep that private. I guess you'll be staying away from me now.

Even though she scared me a little, she _did_ apologize.

Me: No.

Eva: Really?

Me: You don't have a lot of friends, huh?

Eva: No one ever hangs out with me, because they think I'm some kind of monster. Yeah, I have temper problems, but I'm learning to control it! And it's really hard to control it when everyone's thinks I'm going to kill them! So, why would you want to be friends with a person like me?

I feel so much sympathy for her right now! She _needs_ a friend.

Me: Because your just like me: A misunderstood person who doesn't have any friends just because they have problems. No one hangs out with me because they I'm crazy. It's true, but craziness is in my families genes! I can control it though. I don't sound crazy talking to you, do I? The only real friends I have are my awesome family, but other than that, no one ever comes near me. My parents tell me when I'm not being crazy, I'm a very kind person, and I know myself that I'm a genius (laughs), but still, no one sets foot near me. Do you mind that I'm crazy?

Eva looked moved. She smiled.

Eva: Not at all. Do you mind that my anger issues?

Me: Nope!

Eva: You know, I always kind of liked crazy.

Me: And I always liked the Hulk.

Eva didn't look amused after I said that, but she chuckled a little once she got the joke. She put her dumbbells down and sat down on her bed. She turned to me.

Eva: So, tell me about this "awesome family" of yours.

She wants to know about my family? Boy, is she in for a long story!

Me: Well, as I've told you before, my craziness comes from both sides of the family. My mom works at the Toronto Zoo. She's been bitten by every single animal there and she keeps score of how many times an animal's bitten her more than once. My dad's from Scotland, and he's a geographer. He was always made fun of for trying to prove the existence of Atlantis. In fact, he's still looking for it. He was tired of being ridiculed, so he moved to Canada, and met my mom. Then, there's my older brother, Gavin…he was an auto mechanic, but he was hit by a car, and developed a fear of all motor vehicles!

Eva: (laughs) You were right about them being crazy!

I laughed with her. Then, I noticed from across the room that Noah stopped reading and he was listening to our conversation. He had a huge smirk on his face.

Noah: If your brother is afraid of motor vehicles, than how is he able to be in a car without freaking out?

Me: Good question! Well, whenever we got on trips, or if he ever gets in the car period, he'll huddle in his seat and start mumbling about how Chevy's are the devil. He does this all the time when we drive! One day, my mom got fed up with it, so she sat in the back with him and began to sing to him, and then she'd cover his mouth and close his nose shut until he passed out!

Eva was cracking up, and Noah chuckled a little.

Me: (laughing) Now he does it all by himself!

Eva was still laughing and Noah looked very amused.

Eva: Gavin sounds like he's a riot!

Me: So, what did I tell you? Awesome family?

Eva: And how!

Well, I successfully became friends with Eva, and Noah's starting to like me a little. He's going to take a while, but I'm sure he'll warm up to me soon. After we stopped talking about my family, we went to bed. The beds are MASSAGE beds! Can this play get any better?


End file.
